Decorative Blocks
Decorative Blocks or decorative player heads are a purchasable item in Loka that you can use to spice up the decorations in your town or something you can wear on your head. Decorative Blocks are only purchasable using Loka's premium currency known as Orbs. How to Purchase Purchasing Decorative Blocks can be done inside the town hall of Aladra, by typing a simple command in game or navigating /profile. All of these ways of purchasing blocks are almost identical, but they do have some key differences. Purchasing Heads Inside Aladra's Town Hall On the second and third floor inside the town hall of Aladra, you will find several Decorative Blocks scattered around the rooms, on the walls, and on top of pedestals. Each head inside the rooms are used as a place for you to purchase or view any of the Decorative Blocks. All you have to do is right click on one of the heads inside of a room to make a window appear on your screen. The window that appears will show you all categories available that Loka offers at this current time. Once you click on one of the available categories, a new window will appear which will show you all Decorative Blocks inside that particular category. At this point you will notice that when you hover over the Decorative Blocks that there are a few different options in what you can do. All options are: * Click to purchase '- This will give you a prompt in chat that says, ''"Are you sure you wish to purchase of Decorative Block for of Orbs orbs?" '' If you proceed with the purchase by clicking Purchase a prompt in chat will say, ''"You bought of Decorative Block for of Orbs orbs." * 'Shift click to quick-purchase '- By shift clicking, you will automatically purchase the head which will appear inside you inventory and a prompt in chat will say, "You bought of Decorative Block for of Orbs orbs." * 'Right click to preview '- When you right click on a Decorative Head, the window will disappear, and on the head you first clicked on will display the head that you clicked on in the previous window. This will give you a preview of the head that you are considering purchasing. There are no prompts in chat. You will also notice at the bottom of the window a piece red stone, an enchanted book, and several book icons with numbers beside them. All of these are used to help navigate the window. Hovering over these icons will tell you, that the red stone if used as a way to go back, the enchant book tells you what page you are currently on, and all the other book icons are used to help you skip to new pages of Decorative Blocks. Purchasing Heads Using Commands In game, you have access to a few basic command when using Decorative Blocks. Those command are: * '/db list '- This command in game will bring up a window that will show you all categories available for purchasing. * '/db search name '- This command is used for searching for very specific heads throughout the entire database that Loka offers. By typing, /db search wool a window will pop up that will show you all relevant heads that contain "wool" in the name of the head. Once you type in these commands, the same windows will appear from above as to when you click on one of these heads inside the town hall. The only key difference is viewing. These commands work anywhere in Loka, but for viewing purposes, you must be standing inside the town hall and looking directly at one of the heads to allow viewing the head to work correctly. Purchasing Heads Using /Profile The final way to purchase Decorative Heads is navigating your profile. You can open your profile simply by typing /profile in game. Once your profile window pops up, by hovering over the orbs icon, you will notice inside the information window will say, "Click To View Orb Purchases." ''Once inside the next window, you will see a few icon. In order from left to right, you will see ''Stack Track Charges, Decorative Heads, Lore Scrolls, and finally, Go Back. ''Once you click on Decorative Heads, it will bring you to the main purchasing window of '/db list. To continue using this purchasing method, see the above purchasing method, "Purchasing Heads Using Commands." Right Clicking Existing Decorative Heads When a Decorative Head is placed on the ground, be it in your town or in another persons town, you have the ability to right click the Decorative Head and potentially purchase that said head. When you right click the head, a prompt in chat will say, "This is a of decorative head - to Purchase of orbs." You can click the to Purchase section to purchase that decorative head. Categories Decorative Blocks come in all different styles and themes that are all systematically organized in a custom way to make searching for and purchasing easy for anyone. Some of the main categories of Decorative Blocks are: * Animals * Blocks * Decorations * Letters and Numbers * Modern Decorations * Plants Loka's database of heads are updated frequently; along with, some categories only being available for specific times of the year, so keep a look out for any updates! Other Tips About Decorative Heads * Decorative Heads can be stolen or raided from a town. * Decorative Heads do not stack currently on Loka. * Decorative Heads are only purchasable by Orbs. * Decorative Heads are not soulbound making them subject for trade.